<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Brain Hates Me and It's All Natasha's Fault by kellyn1604</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102991">My Brain Hates Me and It's All Natasha's Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604'>kellyn1604</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, I have never felt more betrayed by my own brain, Multi, Orgy with the fireys, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, jareth POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a slew of crack amazingness happening due to a recent game of truth or dare. I did not participate and yet, here we are. My brain was obviously very inspired by bowie_queen's Celine Dion inspired fic and decided it wanted to ruin my day but not shutting up about this after hearing "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel. If I must suffer, I'm dragging you all down with me. lol. Enjoy. </p><p>If you haven't heard that song, give it a listen before reading....you need the tune.</p><p>Jareth’s POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Fireys, Jareth/The Fire Gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Brain Hates Me and It's All Natasha's Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the forest trees<br/>
Defeat brought me to my knees<br/>
Labyrinth twists everywhere<br/>
Sarah doesn’t really care</p><p>Should have locked that oubliette<br/>
Hate that Higgle<br/>
What a git<br/>
Goblins suck, chickens cluck,<br/>
Today was a clusterfuck</p><p>Furry red freaky guys<br/>
What the hell’s up with their eyes<br/>
Can they detach everything<br/>
Oh my god what’s happening</p><p>I Sorta Fucked the Fireys<br/>
I was sad and lonely<br/>
Let the Fire Gang bone me<br/>
I sorta Fucked the Fireys<br/>
I should’ve tried to fight it<br/>
But I kinda liked it</p><p>So many hands undressing me<br/>
Who started this damn orgy<br/>
So many mouths, hey watch those teeth,<br/>
What is that thing underneath</p><p>How do their parts all reattach<br/>
Is that a bum or just a snatch<br/>
Does it matter anymore<br/>
Am I just a Firey whore?</p><p>This shouldn’t feel quite this good<br/>
Who knew I’d get laid in this wood<br/>
So many holes from which to choose<br/>
Somebody go get the lubes</p><p>I Sorta Fucked the Fireys.<br/>
I was sad and lonely.<br/>
Let the Fire Gang bone me.<br/>
I sorta fucked the Fireys<br/>
I should’ve tried to fight it<br/>
But I kinda liked it</p><p>Are you a girl or a boy<br/>
Is that a finger or a toy<br/>
Oh god your penis just came off<br/>
Should I turn my head and cough</p><p>Thrusting bodies in the dirt<br/>
Hey get the hell off of my shirt<br/>
Is that how you guys run a train<br/>
Don’t know if I can play that game</p><p>No pride left to defend<br/>
How far does this thing really bend<br/>
Furry bodies, watch them squirm<br/>
Someone go invite the worm!</p><p>I Sorta Fucked the Fireys.<br/>
I was sad and lonely.<br/>
Let the Fire Gang bone me.<br/>
I sorta fucked the Fireys<br/>
I should’ve tried to fight it<br/>
And I always deny it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my encore, I will be presenting "Junkyard Girl" to the tune of "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel which is my ringtone. Jareth x Agnes (of course) from Jareth's POV</p><p>Junkyard Girl<br/>She's been living in a trash heap world<br/>As long any hoarder with treasures can<br/>And now she's looking for a kingly man<br/>That's what I am</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>